


A Little Bit Wrong

by BMegane



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bitter!Kuu, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I dunno how to tag tbh, Is Julie a major character?, Rare Kyoko Love Feast Challenge!, Romance, There's nothing major so I dunno, Unrequited Love, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMegane/pseuds/BMegane
Summary: Sometimes he wished it still hurt when he thought about Julie, because then, loving Kyoko would feel a little wronger. Written for the ‘Rare Kyoko Love Fest Challenge’ by Felicity Dream! KuuXKyoko. Au-ish. Non-Canon.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, that goes to the genius Yoshiki Nakamura nor do I own the challenge that inspired me to write this fanfic, this right goes to the amazing Felicity Dream, all I own is the original plot and the Au-ish elements.

Life sometimes gives you all you ever wanted so that it can later be ripped apart from you; so, as to show that nothing good never lasts forever. That’s what happened to Kuu Hizuri who, at merely 24 was the happiest he could ever be. At the prime of his career, married to the love of his life and with the most adorable two-year-old son ever known to men and women (he was sure his little Kuon would be a heartbreaker when he grew up!), he couldn’t ever imagine a better life.

However, not even two decades later, his perfect family lost a member and a piece of it broke.

_Kuon Hizuri, at the age of 16, gave up his name, his face and his home so that he could start anew in Japan, far away from the shadow of his father…_

Kuu and Juliena were heartbroken by the news. They knew their son wasn’t exactly happy in America and he sure wasn’t the perfect kid, often getting himself in fights and trouble, but it didn’t change the fact that when Kuon left, without even a goodbye note, they expected the worse. Juliena went as far as to call Lory Takarada, the one who made it possible for Kuon to disappear without a trace and a long-time friend of the family, a kidnapper, for that was what he was to her. He took away her baby boy, her little Kuon. He broke her more than she cared to admit at the time and not even Kuu knew just how far the heartbreak went. (“ _Where did he go? Why did he go? Oh, Kuon, my little boy… I failed you… I’m so, so sorry…”_ ). That was the first time Julie had a breakdown and had to be taken to the hospital. It wouldn’t be the last.

**.**

**.**

The first few years they decided they would give what their son wanted.  Freedom. Kuon needed a little time to grow up as his own man; it was just a part of being a teenager. Still, it didn’t exactly make it hurt any less. Birthdays passed without calls ( _“He probably was busy with work and didn’t even realize.”_ ), calls were left unanswered ( _“He still needs time. He’s still just a boy. Maybe he’s not ready yet.”_ ) and one year became two, and two became three and the tears never truly dried from Julie’s face…

And _Kuon_ , Kuon seemed to want to make himself as unattached to his family as possible, leaving no trace of the once blonde haired boy with green-blue eyes. In it’s wake, there was a stranger named Tsuruga Ren, that hid himself under brown hair and brown eyes.

**.**

**.**

It didn’t come as a surprise when Julie told Kuu she went to the doctor and they told her she only had a few months left to live. It had happened more and more since Kuon run away. What did surprise him, was that this time… it was true.

It just so happened that Julie had a disease that, if found at it’s early stages was curable, but if only found later on, it was a one way exit. You can guess that, by the time they realized there was something there, it was already too late.

The call Kuu made to Lory reached Kuon’s ear, of that he was sure. And still, they never receive a call back.

**.**

**.**

Julie’s last living moments where at the hospital, on a room with a beautiful view that showed the sunset of Los Angeles at it’s finest; It wasn’t by far the best place or the one Kuu wanted her to be, but it had it’s own charm and Julie loved it.

Kuu gave himself a couple months of vacation so he could spend then with his wife. Her once beautiful golden hair little by little losing it’s shine and her green eyes blurring, always between awareness and illusion. The doctor said the medication was so that she wouldn’t feel any pain, but it had the effect of leaving her mind most of the time on a faraway land, dreaming of her little boy coming back.

One of the only times Julie wasn’t hallucinating, she asked Kuu to bring Kuon back, as she wanted, _needed_ , to see him for the last time.

Kuu did everything he could to contact his son. He called Lory, called _Ren_ , called his manager. _Everything_. ( _“Maybe he…”_ ) But he never came. ( _“Maybe he…”_ ) He never goddamned it came _to see his dying mother._ ( _“There’s no ‘Maybe’ anymore.”_ ) And, that day, that last moment he tried to reach Kuon, something inside him cracked. How would he tell Julie that her son wasn’t coming back? That even though she was _dying_ he still wanted to act like a kid, not wanting to go back to his parents house after staying over the weekend at his friends house? ( _“There are no excuses anymore…”_ )

It was with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes that he told Julie that Kuon wasn’t coming back…

And not even two days later, Julie died. Maybe more from the heartbreak than from the illness that brought her to the hospital in the first place. ( _“What about Kuon? Why is he not here?! Why? What have I done for him to hate so *sob* much!?”_ )

 

Kuu never thought he’d come to hate his child.

( _“Son, not matter what you do, I’ll_ never _hate you.”_ )

**.**

**.**

Apparently, he was wrong.

( _“It’s too late…”_ )

**.**

**.**

_“Kuon, one of the most important thing in life, is family. Not matter what, be in wealth or not, in health or in sickness, family is always together. Always there to help-help-help-…”_


	2. Pink Monstrosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Meetings don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my life is kinda messed up right now, but I'll try to write as much as I can! Banzai!

When Kuu told Lory he wanted to go to Japan to talk to his son, he was lying. He didn't want to talk to Kuon, he didn't want to rebuild old bridges. And if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to see Kuon ever again. But he had a plan.

During one of his usual talks with his old friend, Lory commented rather gleefully that Ren (because Ren was not Kuon. Kuu learned to discern those two a long time ago, when Julie would wake up crying calling for Kuon just to realize that Ren was 5,000 miles away from them.) was falling for one of the newbies, a girl called Mogami Kyoko, a new actress that, apparently, showed a great deal of talent and was, quoting Lory, "A diamond in the rough.". Kuu didn't exactly care for the girl as much as he cared for the situation that was presented in front of him. The boy was falling for someone, he was allowing someone to get close to him, and it was an opportunity Kuu couldn't ignore.

When Kuon didn't show up per Julie's request, when he ran away from home without looking back, he indirectly caused Julie's death and made Kuu lose a part of himself, so, he wanted revenge. He was going to go against Kuon were it hurt. If he couldn't touch Ren directly, he was taking the other route. After all, it wasn't all that hard to make a teenaged girl cry.

.

.

After explaining to Lory his idea (omitting the fact that the visit wasn't so he and Kuon could put their problems aside and be a family again.) of visiting Ren and trying to talk to him, he convinced Lory to make Kyoko his caretaker, their cover was that it would be a "Love Me" project, and Kuu would do his best to either make her hate Ren or cry. He didn't know what exactly, but he'd be damned if he gave up now.

He had a week and a half until he was supposed to go to Tokyo so he had time to spare to create a plan.

Three years waiting, and the pieces were finally falling in place.

.

.

.

When Kuu stepped out of the plane, he put on his sunglasses and thought about everything. Kuon, Ren, Lory, Julie. Was Kuu wrong to wish for revenge against his own son? He no longer knew, if he was honest with himself. Between the sleepless nights and the bottles of whiskey, wrong mixed with right and nothing made sense anymore.

His musings were interrupted when he suddenly realized he had already arrived at the meeting point. From all around him there were cameras, paparazzi and screaming fans. As he answered the paparazzi's questions, his eyes met with one of the most horrid color ever. The pink monstrosity that greeted him when he arrived at the terminal was surprising, scary. Lory had told him about what to expect, but it still didn't compare with the real deal. But the girl wearing it was pretty cute, he'd say. With her short chestnut hair and golden eyes.

Shaking his head to free it from unnecessary thoughts Kuu went back to answering questions. She was merely a way to get even with Kuon. He shouldn't be distracted by her.

He kept his smile on as he posed for pictures and signed the things his fans held for him, but when he was merely a few feet from his new assistant, he looked at her golden eyes, his own hidden behind his sunglasses, he walked slowly to her, holding her gaze hostage. She made move to bow in his direction and he wondered for a moment about how she grew up, as her bow was lower than a normal teenaged girl would go for.

"Hm, h-how do you d-do? I-I am…", before she could finish her introduction, he glared at her, and she quickly took a him, mouth shutting itself fast, her eyes widening in slight surprise and confusion. Let the games begin.

"You must be kidding." He said in english, as he looked her up and down, with a face full of contempt, thinking she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Did you come to pick me up? You look so strange. This is a Cruel Nightmare¹." Sneering one last time, he walked by her, making a gesture of dismissal with his hand, "Don't come close to me. It's shameful to walk with you."

The travel by car was something. It was obvious she was put off by his hostility, but she kept quiet, so he'd give her that much. As soon as the car stopped, he went back to his orders. Of course, all in english.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. I want dinner ready by 7 pm. Lory must've informed you of my preferences, right? I want a full traditional Kyoto dinner, with the rice served in a wooden container. And don't forget the citron in the miso! And until then don't you dare wake me up". Obviously, he didn't go to sleep. He simply laid on his bed, mind full with his plans.

He'd only just started, but he had a feeling Mogami wasn't like any other normal teenaged girl. She hadn't teared up when he, even if she probably didn't understand him, spoke harshly to her. She didn't flinch when he ordered her around (again she probably didn't understand, but, still). So, maybe, it would be a little harder than he thought it'd be to make her cry. He had a few weeks before he had to go back to America. It was time enough.

Even if she wasn't what he expected at first (although, Lory did tell him she was a little quirky), it wouldn't matter if the end result was the same. She'd cry and Kuon would hurt. That's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad?  
> Should I make a chapter with Kyoko's POV?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before telling me that Kuu wouldn't possibly hate Kuon, remember that this is a fanfic and that I'm the writer so I can do whatever I goddamn want.
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope to post the next chapter sometime this week.
> 
> Byebye~


End file.
